The Easter Challenge!
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Russia says he can dye eggs using just onion peels. America says he can't. Time to prove him wrong! Right....? Wrong! A Easter fic of sorts...XD Never challenge Russia! Ever.


This was created out of a real IM conversation of sorts with my good friend Nadia on Skype. She told me that she was dying eggs with her mom...using onion peels which is the traditional Russian way. I was like "Really!? No joke!?" and so then I decided to try it...and failed. This is more or less the real outcome of my cookings- via America style! XD

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a awesome day for America so far. He had a wonderful breakfast (made by Tony), played a good game of Resistance, and now was on his favorite technology ever to be created- his laptop. He was just checking out a hilarious video that Prussia had sent a link too, when the familar ping sound of his MSN live sounded.

'Privet America.)'

America rolled his eyes and minimized the window. He went back to watching the video, when not ten seconds into it, another ping sounded. America sighed and opened up the window.

'Although I know how often your attention is taken away by stupid things, you could at least kindly let me know you are 'busy''

'It was not stupid! It was a totally awesome video on youtube that Prussia sent me!'

'I'm so sure'

America huffed. He really hated Russia's sarcasm sometimes.

'What do you want, Russia?'

'Just to chat. Is that too much to ask from the hero?'

'Pffftttt....sure you do, as you would say. So what's up?'

'I'm glad you asked. I'm dying eggs right now. ))'

America's eyes widened and he stared blankly at the screen. Dying...eggs..... As in coloring eggs? America whipped his head to look at the calendar. It was thursday....Easter wasn't until this Sunday! What?

'What the hell do you mean, 'dying eggs'? O.o'

'Ah. You would call it coloring, right?

'Yes, I know that! Why the hell are you coloring eggs today? Easter is Sunday!'

'Here in Russia, we celebrate the whole week before. It is a major holiday.'

'Oh'

America sat back in his plush wheely-chair and tilted his head. He tried to imagine Russia coloring eggs pastel colors of pinks and greens, but had a hard time. He burst into giggles.

'America?'

'Yea, I'm here! Just hard to picture ya dying eggs pink! XDD'

'......'

'They are not pink, America.'

Not pink?

'Blue?'

'Het. They are a maroon color.'

'You mean red?'

'Da. Maroon.'

'How do you dye your eggs? O.o'

'The traditional way.'

Traditional way? What the hell did that mean?

'What are you talking about!?'

'Traditional way, dear America. Meaning old ways.'

'So.....?'

'We boil our eggs in a huge pot of water containing onion peels.'

'What the fuck? How does that dye an egg?'

'Silly America. The onion peels have natural red dye in them. Boling in hot water brings them out. Let me guess, you dye your eggs with something out of a box?))'

'Fuck you!'

')))) I thought so.'

America growled and closed the window. Screw him! Just red? That was so messed up! Easter is a spring holiday. It should be cheery colors, not just one.

America got up and walked over to his kitchen. He opened one of his cupboards and grabbed his wonderful egg-dying kit. See? So pretty. This had the normal colors of pink, blue, green, and yellow. You could even make new colors such as teal by combining colors! America gave a firm nod then went back to his computer to find Russia had IM'ed him yet again. It was a picture transfer. America thought it over for two seconds then decided to accept.

It was his dyed eggs.

And they were....

'Beautiful. How the hell did you do those designs?'

'Spasibo America.)) Those designs are created by using plants such as parsley, dill, and cilantro.'

'Uhh what? What the fuck is dill? Like as in pickles? I only got lettuce."

'......'

'Russia? I bet you cheated! You can't dye eggs that way! It's just weird!'

'Of course I didn't cheat. Why don't you try dying eggs my way, and I yours? Then we will exchange them.'

'......'

America raised an eyebrow. Hmmm...a challenge. Allright then!

'Deal! So uhh....how do you do it your way?'

'You put a lot of onion peel in water, heat it up till it boils (the water should become red) and then put the eggs in there and boil them'

'Got it! Will do so now! You go out and buy a kit! Make sure you get a good one with lots of colors!'

America signed off. He couldn't wait to prove Russia wrong. Dying eggs with onion peels? Not likely!

* * *

America stuck his bottom lip in a pout. Okay, so that plan failed. Plan awesome was to try and boil the eggs and it not work. It had. His six eggs were boiling away on the bottom of his cooking pot....in red water.

America had tried to design one of his eggs the way Russia did, but he was missing a key item- the parsley. He opened his fridge (stuffed with Mickey D's bags full of hamburgers) and rummaged in the back to pull out his slowly rotting roll of cabage. He tore a tiny piece off and attempted to stick it on one of his eggs. It wouldn't, so then America (at the time) thought it brillant to bring out a rubber band and wrap it around the egg and lettuce. It backfired horribly when the egg broke in his hand.

"This sucks!"

So now it was back to the present situation of America pouting while peering into the cooking pot. America looked up at the stove built-in digital clock. Five minutes had gone by. That was enough time for an egg to boil, right?

America scooped carefully out the six eggs and placed them in a bowl lined with paper-towels. So they were orange, not red. Much better color anyways.

Time to visit Russia!

* * *

"Ah! Finished already, America? It has only been an hour since you logged off."

"I'm just that amazing!"

America pushed past Russia who stood in the open doorway wearing a red apron and was holding a wooden spoon. America giggled in his head. Poor Russia, so he wasn't done yet?

"So, where can I set these?" America spun around quickly and held out his bowl of eggs. They were covered so Russia could only raise an eyebrow in question.

"No looking until we exchange!"

"Very well. This way." Russian closed the door softly and turned around and walked silently down the hallway. He turned left which led into a small kitchen that America decided, while it may not be as big and updated technology-wise as his was, it was still.....warm and homely feeling. America smiled.

"Nice kitchen Russia! You cook a lot?"

"Da. I do all the cooking now. " Russia stared down at the counter and America saw a look of sadness pass across the larger man's face. That's right. He used to have Liet cook for him....back when....

"So! You still working?" America chirped out while skipping over to the island table Russia stood in front of.

"Het." Russia grinned and pointed behind him to his refrigerator. "I finished five minutes before you came. It was so simple. A pity you don't have the patience to do things normally. It's always instant these days, hmm?"

America narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Cocky bastard. "Whatever!"

"Aww. Did I offend you, dear America?"

America smirked. "Of course not, Russia." The smirk turned into a warm smile. "Let's do this! Can't wait till you see mine! I bet mine taste better too!"

Russia smiled back and turned to open his fridge. He closed the door and turned back around to reveal a pretty porcelin bowl that held gorgeous colorful eggs with brightly dyed designs. The top egg was a swirled tye-dye combo of yellow and orange that had a painted sunflower on it.

America's mouth dropped open and he stared in horror. When did Russia have the time to paint pictures on his eggs!? Russia giggled at America and placed his bowl on the counter.

"Have I left the chatter-box America speechless?"

America quickly closed his mouth and glanced down at his plain blue bowl in shame. His eggs were utter shit compared to Russia's. A blush formed across his face and he started to back up.

"Uhh...you win Russia! Wonderful eggs you got there! I call it off...." America looked behind him, almost to the hallway that led to freedom. "I will just be going now...."

Russia was used to America's retreats by now, and shot out his hand, grabbing the blue bowl and took it right out of America's hands.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

Russia smirked and held the bowl above his head, out of reach for America who was now jumping up and down, trying to get it back.

"You mean mine, da?"

America stopped jumping and crossed his arms and gave a huff. "Come on Russia, just please give them back! They suck compared to yours, allright!"

Russia shook his head and uncovered the lid. He blinked slowly as he stared down at America's eggs.

"They are very...."

"Fucking shity looking. I know! Now give them-"

"Beautiful."

America froze and whipped his head up to stare intently at Russia who had a huge smile on his face. It was one of Russia's rare smiles. The kind he only showed him.

"You're lying." America muttered, looking down at his chucks.

"Het. Not this time, America."

America looked back up to Russia to see him now holding one of his orange colored eggs that he had stuck cheesy star stickers from last fourth of july all over. He pressed the egg to his cheek and looked directly into Alfred's eyes and smirked.

"Still warm."

A shudder went through America and he gave a nervous gulp. Time to eat him- I mean it! Time to eat the eggs!

"Uhhh! Wanna try it!?"

Russia chuckled. "Sure America."

America gave a inner sigh of relief and plopped down at one of the bar stools around the kitchen counter. Russia stayed standing and reached behind him to fetch a plate and spoon. He gently placed the egg down on the plate and raised the spoon up then smacked it into the egg.

Which went straight into the egg. The cracked egg leaked a semi-cooked mess of gooey white and yellow. It wasn't cooked all the way.

"Well go ahead Russia!"

Russia stared blankly over at America who was pratically jumping up and down in his chair in nervous excitment. Did he know-? Apparently not.

"I got a better idea America. How about I feed you one of mine?"

Russia pushed the plate gently away and reached his hand down, grabbing America's wrist, and pulling him out of his chair into Russia's open arms.

* * *

Ta-dah! Complete oneshot! (I should really do onehots only....chappy fanfics are my doom!)

So did you like? Truth be told, I really did go to eat my eggs......only to crack them open and find they were NOT boiled all the way and were gooey and gross-looking! What a waste of three eggs! *sigh* But I shall try again this weekend!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
